


Language Barrier

by littlealex



Category: Fahrenheit (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things don't need language to be expressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [JE Rarepair Anonymeme](http://community.livejournal.com/talesoftokyo/2249.html), bizarrely considering I have never written any of NewS let alone Tegoshi and the only thing I know about Jiro Wang is he's a not-great actor that I managed to adore in [Rolling Love](http://wiki.d-addicts.com/Rolling_Love). However, I did adore seeing Fahrenheit appear on Warette Ii Tomo and thus, this fic was born.

"Well, that was just about the most awkward thing I've ever experienced," Jiro muttered as they filed into their dressing room after filming a completely pointless appearance on some Japanese television show.

"I don't know, I think that would probably go to the time Aaron lost his eyebrows," Calvin replied, flopping down in a couch and putting his feet on the table.

"I did not lose my eyebrows! They were just singed okay!" Aaron protested, folding his arms and sitting in front of the makeup counter, running his fingers over the hairs in question. "And it wasn't my fault anyway."

"Do we get any food?" Wu said, obviously not listening as he made a beeline for the refreshments table. "I'm starving."

Jiro just folded his arms and stared at his band mates blankly. They were such a bunch of idiots sometimes. Not only had the appearance been brief and pointless, it had been completely humiliating. He'd understood what they were saying - well, most of it, when they spoke slowly and directly to him - but they hadn't understood when he'd spoken back. The actual content of the show was useless because they had the translator whispering in their ears the whole time, and they'd laugh after the moment had passed. The only bright spot had been a particularly quiet but sweet-looking boy in the front row of contestants who had smiled warmly at them when he saw how they had struggled to say anything.

Before he could turn his attention to the continued failings of his band mates (Wu had just opened his second bento and the others were arguing about eyebrow plucking and general personal maintenance), there was a knock on the door and a quiet Japanese "excuse me" as it opened. The person who entered the room was the young boy from the front row at the filming, and he smiled brightly at all of them, bowing slightly as he looked around.

A little confusing, to be sure, but while the others stood there dumbfounded or at least a little bit confused and hesitant, Jiro took a step forward and smiled, holding out his hand. "Hello," he said in his best Japanese (which wasn't that great but it was better than being mute). "My name is Jiro Wang. I am from Taiwan. What is your name?" He spoke slowly and haltingly, but the boy seemed to appreciate the effort and took his hand to shake it. His hand was ridiculously soft, so soft and warm that Jiro looked down at it in surprise.

"Thank you," the boy said in what Jiro could only assume was his best Chinese. "My name is Shouyue Youye. My Japanese name is Tegoshi Yuya. I am very happy to meet you." Tegoshi's Chinese was shit, to be quite honest, and Jiro had no idea what characters comprised the boy's name, but he was well aware that his Japanese was just as bad, so he just grinned and nodded.

"Me too," he said, accidentally in Chinese. He at least had the sense to look embarrassed, which in turn made the other boy look a little apologetic, and in the end it was an awful, awkward cycle of good manners that wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Then, Tegoshi said something in very politely slow and standard Japanese, but all Jiro could catch (with the help of gestures to the hallway) was that he wanted to talk to him outside. "Everyone?" Jiro attempted to clarify in Japanese, gesturing around just in case his point wasn't made well enough, but Tegoshi understood and said a rough "you" in Chinese and pointed at him.

"OK," Jiro said in English, pairing it with a completely dorky thumbs-up to show that he'd understood. Tegoshi gave him a skeptical look but gestured for him to follow as he left the room. Jiro cast a glance back at his band mates before he left, shrugging.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Calvin called after him, which definitely called for a swift flip of the bird before the door closed behind Jiro.

Once outside the room, Tegoshi motioned for Jiro to follow him again and they walked down the corridor. "Do you like Japan?" he asked conversationally, and his Chinese grated on Jiro's ears but at least he could understand it.

"I love it!" Jiro exclaimed in Japanese, laughing a little nervously as the words didn't quite sound like he'd imagined they would.

"Your Japanese is very good," Tegoshi said, this time in Japanese, and Jiro could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He knew his Japanese was awful, and if there was one thing he hated more than compliments it was unfounded ones.

"And your Chinese is very good," he replied in Chinese, but Tegoshi's confused expression told him he hadn't understood. He went for another language. "You speak Chinese good," he tried, this time in English, stopping and starting between each word to remind himself what he was saying.

This time, Tegoshi looked like he understood, and grinned. Jiro couldn't help noticing how bright the other boy's grin was, how it changed his face completely, and he could feel the flush in his cheeks again.

"Thank you," Tegoshi replied, in English this time, and Jiro found it strange but heartwarming that they had a language between them that neither of them knew fluently enough to be embarrassed by. "Now, come with me." English, and the accent was different and amusing, but Jiro didn't really have the time to ponder it as Tegoshi took his wrist and dragged him quickly behind a door.

The room they had entered was small and completely dark; Jiro could barely see the hair he knew was covering his eyes, let alone anything else, but he could feel Tegoshi standing close and his back was up against a shelving unit of some description. "What the-" but he didn't get the rest of his Chinese exclamation out before he felt a hand slide over his jaw and then a pair of very soft, very warm, very practiced lips press against his own.

Jiro was stunned, for a moment, freezing in immobility as he realized what was actually going on, but once all of the pieces fell into place, he found himself more at ease than he had been since arriving at the television station. He relaxed, then, giving into the kiss and fumbling for some ground, his hands gripping onto Tegoshi's shirt as he leaned a little closer. This was not, as they said in America, his first rodeo, and making out with an incredibly attractive young man in what was probably a storage closet was way more normal than explaining a Taiwanese phrase on Japanese television.

Tegoshi, understandably, was pleased, and shifted even closer, which while a good idea in theory only served to highlight the height difference. Jiro smiled into the kiss at that, because he remembered the translator telling them how they had fussed over how tall they were, but recovered quickly by leaning down a little. He deepened the kiss with the same movement, slipping his tongue between Tegoshi's lips as he distracted him with a hand on his hip. It worked, briefly, as Jiro dug his thumb into the space just above Tegoshi's hipbone, and Tegoshi let a low moan escape right into his mouth, his jaw slack for a moment before responding eagerly.

A few heated moments of kissing later and Jiro had to come up for air. Tegoshi mumbled something in breathless Japanese, nothing that needed translating because the next moment his hands were at Jiro's belt, unbuckling it with surprising dexterity and going straight for his jeans. Nerves flitted around the edges of Jiro's consciousness, because while he could tell Tegoshi knew what he wanted, he wasn't sure he was going to find out what that was until the last possible moment. However, a scorching kiss and Tegoshi's fingers slipping easily into his underwear made it very difficult for Jiro to care.

Tegoshi's movements were fluid, coaxing and almost unbearably hot, using one hand to stroke Jiro slowly as the other nudged his underwear down his thighs. Jiro let himself be distracted, working half-heartedly on Tegoshi's belt and then his jeans, losing himself in the onslaught of sensation as Tegoshi plundered his mouth, tongue exploring as his fingers did. Soon, though, Tegoshi broke the kiss again, fingers slipping to hold onto Jiro's hips tightly.

Before Jiro really knew what had happened, or had time to react, a rush of air told him Tegoshi was on his knees, and then there was no question what was going on. A heartbeat later, before Jiro even had the time to open his eyes, Tegoshi's tongue ran a hot, wet line down Jiro's cock, eliciting a throaty moan that Jiro couldn't control. Tegoshi said something then, that Jiro didn't understand, but he got the picture as Tegoshi tightened his grip on Jiro's hips as though to brace himself, before he leaned in and took the slick head of Jiro's cock into his mouth. Jiro bucked his hips and moaned again, completely involuntarily, but Tegoshi held him against the shelves and Jiro bit down on his lower lip to remind himself to stay quiet.

The pace was excruciating, and Tegoshi didn't speed up until the last moment. It didn't matter how often Jiro whimpered, how many expletives he muttered to himself, or how tightly he gripped onto Tegoshi's hair, nothing sped him up. The build-up was maddening, and while Jiro knew that was the point, he felt as though his body was going to literally explode as he neared the end. His pleas grew more feverish and Tegoshi caught on quickly, changing tactics and speeding up his ministrations so that Jiro could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end until finally, he was very easily pushed over the edge. Jiro's orgasm ripped through him and it wasn't his fault he made so much noise, gripping so tightly into the shelves behind him he was sure he'd dented the wood.

Aftershocks still shuddering through him, Jiro barely registered that Tegoshi had stood up again and was carefully dressing him again, tugging up his underwear and jeans and even replacing his belt as it was. All Jiro knew was that his skin still felt as though it was on fire, and he reached down to catch Tegoshi's mouth in a kiss, the slick tang of come still on his lips but Jiro didn't really care.

"Your turn?" Jiro murmured into Tegoshi's mouth, fingers working their way to the belt which had also mysteriously become buckled again, and although he was pretty sure Tegoshi understood what he was getting at, the hand over his own was a definite rejection. Tegoshi pulled away from the kiss, and Jiro could see the pearly white grin in front of him now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

"Now, goodbye," Tegoshi said in Chinese, the mysterious look on his face enhanced by the shadows surrounding him, and the whole thing was so perplexing that Jiro didn't say anything as Tegoshi opened the door to the closet and walked out as though nothing had happened.

"Wait a second," Jiro said in Japanese, checking his jeans before he stepped into the light. Satisfied there were no stains on him, he stepped out of the closet to find the hallway completely empty in the direction Tegoshi had left. He turned around, then, to see a familiar figure walking towards him.

"Where the hell did you go?" Calvin called down the hallway, breaking into a jog to catch up. "You were gone for ages." If he noticed the flush in Jiro's cheeks, he didn't say anything.

"Um," Jiro said, casting his mind around for an appropriate response. "Japanese lessons?"


End file.
